percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Chains That Bind Ch 16
Chapter 16: My Hammer has a Name? “Did I do something wrong?” I asked a bit nervous. When a god says We need to talk, it normally isn’t something good. “No no, nothing like that,” he replied as I took a sigh of relief. It was then that I noticed he was looking at the pendant around my neck. “How do you like your hammer?” “It’s great,” I said with excitement. I pulled at the pendant and my hammer took its’ true form. “Why didn’t you tell me it could make fire? I can think of a few times when that could have come in handy.” “That is what I wanted to talk to you about,” he said as he took a small box off his work able, pressed a button and tossed it to the floor as it unfolded into a portable version of his throne on Olympus. “That hammer is indeed my creation and because of that, it is linked to me and my power as I am linked to all things made in a forge. However, because your hammer was created directly by me instead of a blacksmith or one of my children at camp, along with the fact I used my own special metal to forge it, it has unbelievable power, some of which you have discovered.” “Like the ability to generate fire?” I asked swing it around a few times to see if I could do it again in a dream, but I didn’t try too hard. “Exactly, a power that comes from me,” he said with some pride in his voice before trying to taking on a more serious look. “However, you are a child of Hermes, the god of commerce, thieves, travelers, sports, athletes, border crossings, invention, and something else…..” “I think he gives out tours of the Underworld on the weekends, but they aren’t very popular ever since one of the demigods went missing for a week.” I said thinking back on it. “Guide to the Underworld, right. Sometimes I feel like he adds a new title every century,” he said scratching his beard as a few sparks flew out of it. “But anyway, as I was saying. You are a son of Hermes, one of the most powerful gods there is and you have great power inside you as well.” Now I’ll admit that the title God of Messengers didn’t exactly strike me as all powerful but my dad was always helpful when I really needed it and even gave me his blessing. That is when it hit me, my hammer draws power from Hephaestus and my most powerful ability draws power from my father. But what power did I have that would make Hephaestus say I had great power. “How do you know that?” I asked him. “I know because your hammer told me,” he replied so matter-of-factly. He lifted his hand and it floated into his hand. He ran his fingers along the handle and then handed it back to me. “Do you know why that hammer returns to you whenever you lose it?” “Magic,” I said, “like that Percy guy's sword.” “I am the god of forges, I’ll leave the magic to Hecate.” He said as he waved his hand as if he didn’t believe in magic and wanted to shake it off. “No, the hammer returns to you because it likes you and you don’t even know its’ name.” “Wait, my hammer has a name?” I said a little shocked. I had never really thought about it before and it made me a bit upset that I didn’t know the name of my own weapon. “All weapons have a name and its’ name will be revealed to you when your hammer thinks you are ready and not before,” he said to me. “Now go and save us all from Leiomenos.” “Wait, what is Leiomenos?” I called to him but before I got an answer, I was surrounded by fire and returned to my own dream and woke up shortly after. The name Leiomenos kept repeating in my head and I wondered if that was the monster we were sent to defeat. At least now I knew its’ name, something I couldn’t say about my own weapon I thought as I reached around my neck to find that the pendant was still there. Chapter 17: The Angle Oak [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:The Chains That Bind Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111